What wrong here
I the six fanfiction Make by Solonor1987 Characters Cassia Redfield Jamie Heller Terezi Mercer Allan Mercer Jonas Stone Shevia Alomar Maddie Schimdt Penny Fazbear Bent Tortoise Ruby Cooper Bunnito Rabbit Warius Bros Waluigen Calliope Nivans Marceline Nivans Monia Treasure Allie Wesker Daria Miles Dirk Redfield Rufio Nivans Dirk Jones Candy Shokora Story When he was walking Jamie see Cassia crying, when she passed the hallway, he wanted to know why she was crying like that. Jamie: cassia what's wrong. Cassia: The game Queen she told me i will be the next BSAA Captain. Jamie: And what is it matter we are supposed to be like our parents. Cassia: but That's not what i want. Jamie: I see you don,t want the path, but you know is not like... Jamie was interupted by someone. Rufio; cassia what happen. Cassia: The game queen she told me i will be the next BSAA Captain like my dad. Rufio: so you will be the next Chris. Jamie: it look like it . Cassia: Guys is not what i want like i said. Jamie: But me i have no choice i have to follow my father step be the next James Heller. Rufio: Yeah because she told to be like you're father Jamie: So what. Cassia: Guys don't fight please. Allan: So you're gonna be the next James Heller well Me and Terezi we should be the next Alex Mercer, but i am not sure if i want that same ifi said i want to be like my father. Terezi: But Allan is our destiny we can't just gave up like that. Allan: I know wright. Terezi: is not bad to be a antagonist. Warius heard that. Warius: Talk for you, i should be the next Wario and my cousins are should be the next Waluigi. Waluigen; Yeah is not fair. Dirk: So what, why is it matter to be what we are. Cassia: That we are force to follow our parents footsteps, i can't be like that. Marcelline: Listen why don't you tell the queen you don,t want to follow the pledge. All students are stund. Calliope: Heu Marcy i don't think that's a good idea. Bent: yeah it will be against the rules. Jonas right we can't change like that. Monia: Why she do not want that pledge. Candy: is ridiculous we can,t refuse like that. Warius: Is not serious. Cassia: But is maybe a good idea. All: What. Waluigen: But she go to refuse. Monia: Yeah is not easy to convince her. Daria: What going here Allan: oh Hi Daria, Cassia want to cancel her path. Daria: What she can be serious. Cassia: Yes i am. Dirk: But why. cassia: Is not what i want. Daria: Be serious Cassia, is not go to happen. Dirk: yeah she to said no, because that completely insane. Allie: Yeah she go to be angry. Cassia: what should i do. Allie: Okay i maybe not want to be the Albert Wesker, but my half brother will agree with me if he was here. Cassia: Oh well i think i should accepted my destiny too. Penhy who was there without saying a word see Ruby and Bunnito holding hands and go see them. Penny: What you two doing. Ruby: Oh hum nothing. Bunnito: Is not what you think we,re not. Penny That's what i fought. Ruby: Phew, it was close. Penny:What. Bunnito: She was telling me about the next class it hard. Warius: Strange i hope you two are not up to something. Ruby: No nothing. Maddie: you're sure. Bunnito: Yeah,it was nothing. Maddie: Okay i hope so. But waluigen was not sure she want to investigated about these two. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction